Infection of mice with Moloney murine leukemia virus (MuLV) induces T cell lymphomas after an average latency period of 150 days. In these lymphomas, the MuLV DNA is frequently found integrated into the mouse chromosomal DNA in the vicinity of the pim-1 oncogene. Cuypers, H.T. et al. Cell 37, 141-150 (1984). In addition, thymomas (lymphocytic lymphomas of the thymus) of T-cell origin have been induced by N-methyl-N-nitrosourea in AKR mice which carry inherited copies of two types of leukemia virus (MuLV). Warren, W. et al. (1987) Carcinogenesis 8, 163-172.
It is an object of the invention herein to provide methods to determine the oncogenic potential of chemical compounds. Such methods are highly reproducible, simple and quick.